Voices, Vipers and Football
by xMoxley
Summary: Voices, Vipers and Football, what a perfect combination A Randy Orton Love Story. -Full Title. Cynthia Salvatore is a new diva and has a thing for the outcast with anger issues, Randy Orton. Rated M for Language and Sex later in story.
1. First Day

**Voices, Vipers and Football, what a perfect combination A Randy Orton Love Story**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment) or any of its superstars and divas. I DO own Cynthia Salvatore and any other characters that I myself created. Any simularities to real persons are entirely coincidental. I write for the mere enjoyment of my readers.**

**

* * *

**

I stood at the back entrance of the arena WWE Raw was going to be at later tonight. I was the new diva that would make her debut tonight. I walked in with my purple bag slung over my right shoulder, I wore my black skinny jeans and sleek black high heels, and pink 'Party Animal' tank top that revealed just enough of my smooth chest, my hair was pulled back in a slick long ponytail with my red and black bangs swept to the side, black being the natural color of my hair. I walked past crew members and finally found my way to the locker room. I walked in and there was Maryse in a towel getting her ring gear out of her bag, her long blonde hair just dried from her shower, she looked at me and extended her hand,

"Hello, I'm Maryse Ouellet and you must be the new diva?" Her French accent was thick,

"Yeah, I am, I'm Cynthia Salvatore, it's nice to meet you Maryse." My accent was very slight and a mix of Italian and British, but unless you actually listened you'd think I just had an American accent. Maryse looked down at herself still in her white towel and blushed,

"Oh, excuse me while I go change, I'm sorry."

"Oh no it's okay." I smiled as she turned and walked back to the bathroom. There I stood, a new diva, fulfilling my dreams. I walked over to the couch and put my bag down, Stephanie McMahon walked in and greeted me,

"Hello, I'm Stephanie McMahon, you must be Cynthia, it's a pleasure to have you in our company, I hear good things about you." I already know who she was, I knew who every superstar and diva was, how old they were, how tall, how much they weighed, their real names and what the majored in at college; you could say I was quite the fan. I extended my hand to shake her waiting one,

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you." I said with a genuine smile. Stephanie handed me some papers and said,

"This is the script for tonights show, sorry for the short notice, but it was just finished, we had to fix the storyline since some of the wrestlers got sick or injured and can't make it, have you met anyone yet?"

"I met Maryse but that's it, she seems very nice, nothing like how she appears on TV."

"Yes, all of them are not how they are on TV, well, all except one, I'll let you figure out who that is." She half smiled and walked out of the room. I looked at my watch and it was still three hours before the show, I walked out of the locker room and went to the gorilla position, I walked out and the arena was huge, there looked like there was a million empty seats, the ramp was longer than it looked from where I sat at one of the events that came to my hometown. I watched as Phil Brooks (CM Punk) and John Cena practiced their match in the ring. Crewmen walked up and down the ramp getting the cameras and sound set up, men and women were setting up the lights and fireworks.

I went back backstage and found my way to the lunch room, I saw all of these wrestlers I grew up watching that are still in the business, sitting around at tables, some reading their script, and some talking to other wrestlers. I walked further in and was noticed by Melina, Eve Torres, John Hennigan (John Morrison), and various other wrestlers. I felt uncomfortable because I didn't know anyone.

"Hello, I'm Melina Nava Perez, you must be…" Melina paused thinking, trying to remember my name, "Ah! Cynthia, I'm sorry about that." She smiled.

"No, no, it's okay, but yeah, I'm Cynthia Nitheria Salvatore." I exclaimed.

"Cool, so how much do you know about WWE?" Melina asked.

"I've been watching it my entire life, my second word was Undertaker so that should prove that, and it should also prove how obsessed my mom is with him, I know every real name, age, height, weight, born in, resides, billed from, and what every superstar and diva majored in college, I'm a pretty big fan but I'm not a crazy obsessive freak." I laughed.

"Well then," Melina laughed along with me, "Come over here and meet everyone." I nodded and followed her. We approached Michael Mizanin (The Miz) and Kevin Kiley (Alex Riley) who were sitting at a table with Jonathon (Jimmy Uso) and Joshua (Jay Uso) Fatu , Bryan Danielson (Daniel Bryan), Stephanie (Nikki Bella) and Brianna (Brie Bella) Garcia, Matthew Korklan (Evan Bourne), and Ted DiBiase Jr. They introduced themselves as did I, then we walked over and met other superstars and divas, and Victoria Crawford (Alicia Fox) is skinnier in person, eek. John Cena and Phil Brooks walked in the catering room and I greeted them too, dang* why is John Cena married?

Someone was missing, he wasn't here, and just as I finished looking around secretly to see if I just overlooked him he walked in, his 6'4 245 lb muscular frame stalking in with a slight grin on his face. Oh god how he made me feel, I wanted him, he saw me and I stood up and accepted his extended hand.

"I'm Randy Orton, you must be Cynthia, it's a pleasure you meet you." Oh dear god his voice made chills go up and down my spine, his stare was mesmerizing,

"It's a pleasure to meet you too." He let go of my hand

"Could I show you around the arena?" He asked, I noticed some shocked and surprised looks on the faces of the other wrestlers, but I disregarded it,

"Sure, I don't see why not." Me and Randy left the room and walked down the hall. After I saw the whole place Randy took me down to the ring.

"Have you ever been in a wrestling ring before?" He asked leaning his back against the apron.

"Nope never, I've always wanted to though, I just never got the chance until now." I replied as I walked up the steel steps.

"A piece of advice, every time you get in that ring there are going to be people cheering for you and people booing, the worst things will be said but never let it go to your head, if you do then you will fail miserably in this business." He tone was strict but caring; he actually cared if I made it here. I stepped in the ring and leaned against the ropes,

"Was I the only one who noticed everyone looking shocked?" I asked.

"You'll get use to it, every time I act like a good guy everyone is surprised, you'd think they'd know by now that I'm nothing like how I appear on TV." He scoffed, I could relate to him, I never acted how I appeared, just because I wore black almost every day didn't mean I was some kind of depressed Goth.

"I know how you feel,"

"Really? How could you possibly know? You are not me, you could never understand! You are just some rookie, a wrestler wannabe who will never make it." Randy turned around to walk away, I felt bad for him, and how would I prove I did know how it felt to be an outsider? I thought I was done proving myself to people but I guess I'm not. I got out of the ring and chased after him, but then thought I shouldn't, _Wrestler Wannabe_ that hurt, I was better than people thought though I had never actually been in a ring before. I still chased him; I grabbed his arm before he left the stage,

"Listen Orton, I am not some wannabe, and I _do_ know what it feels like, I spent my entire life proving that I was better than everyone thought I was, I _do_ know that feeling when no one realizes how much what they say affects you. I'm not telling you to change and I'm not saying you need to stop whining, I'm saying that you're wrong about me. You can't judge me until you know me, so I'm not judging you." I walked back to the locker room, leaving Randy shocked that I confronted him, nobody else would have done that, they were all too scared of what he might do.

I walked in the locker room, Maryse sitting on the couch adjusting her ring gear.

"Why are you in your gear? Its two and a half hours before the show starts." I asked sitting down getting my script out.

"My gear is difficult it takes some time to get it comfortable. I need to talk to Julie about it." She replied. I nodded understanding and read my script. I saw that my first match was a tag team against Maryse and Ted DiBiase Jr. I looked over at her and she smiled,

"I know, I get the match with the new girl, this'll be fun! Since we're already like friends." She smiled again as did I. _This would be fun, wrestling against someone I feel I can already trust,_ I got up and put on my Capri sweat pants, red cutoff tank top and black and red Nikes. Maryse and I were about to go out to the ring to practice our match with Ted DiBiase and...

"WHAT! My tag team partner is Zack Ryder?" I read who my partner was and ugh...

"Zack's a great guy." Maryse reassured me,

"Maybe but in ring, We're going to lose! I don't want to lose my first match!"

"You're not, keep reading," I read aloud,

"_Ryder tags in Night and she enters the ring, DiBiase tags in Maryse and she runs to clothesline Night but misses. Night Irish whips Maryse into the ropes and kicked her in the face. Maryse falls to the mat and holds her face in her hands. Night does her signature hand motions and does her finisher on Maryse, which consists of Night lifting up Maryse and doing a back breaker then following it up with a spinning suplex into a face buster (lifts up for suplex, spins and busts face on mat __**looks cooler in my mind**__). Night goes for the pin and Ryder stops DiBiase from interfering and Night gets the three count. Ryder and Night celebrate as Maryse and DiBiase mop into the back._

"We win? Awesome! Well then we best go practice." I smiled happily and we all went out to practice. We didn't get that into it for I wanted to surprise everyone of my ability to wrestle so we only ran through the basic things.

Later I was in the locker room, Raw had already started and The New Nexus was out talking smack, I was brushing up as much as I could on my lines before my debut later on, I was nervous, almost sweating, and overly excited. I couldn't keep still, I kept shaking and getting up, Natalya (Natalie Neidhart) walked in and looked over at me,

"Are you nervous?" I nodded. "Don't be, you are a strong beautiful young woman, your massive biceps alone will get the crowd on your side, you will have tons of fans, and if you mess up don't worry nobody expects you to be perfect, everyone has made their share of mistakes." Nattie's words were very motivating, and I was no longer as nervous as I was.

"Thanks, I needed that. I'm Salvatore, Cynthia Salvatore." I smiled and extended my hand and she accepted it.

"Natalie Neidhart, it's nice to meet you, I see you like James Bond." She laughed and we continued talking.

"So do you have a boyfriend? Excuse me or a..." I cut her off

"No I'm straight," I laughed, "But my brother always jokes that when I turn sixteen I will play for the other team because of some magic 8 ball, but that is long past so he was wrong." I laughed at my brother's stupidity. She laughed too,

"So then do you have boyfriend?" She asked again.

"Nope, 100% single." I flopped down on the couch and throw my script on the table,

"Well Mike (Miz) is single, Kevin (Alex Riley), Phil (CM Punk), um so is Bryan (Daniel Bryan),"

"Kevin has a huge cross tattoo on his back, I know a guy named Phil, and Daniel Bryan is...Daniel Bryan so no thank you to them, what about Randy?"

"Randy Orton?"

"Yeah," I said _No I mean Randy Savage who else?_ I thought to myself but did not say out loud, I liked Nattie I didn't want her to think I was rude.

"Oh, well, I think you should stay away from him," Nattie said with warning in her eyes.

"Why? Did he kill someone? Did he hit a woman?"

"No, none of that," I cut her off,

"Then what's the problem with Randy Orton? If he hasn't done anything why beat up on him?" I stood up and realized how I had just acted.

"Listen, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap off like that, it's just that everyone hates on Randy because they think he's a bad guy and I know that feeling, so I got a little defensive, again I'm sorry."

"No, you have nothing to be sorry for, I am sorry, we shouldn't treat Randy any different just because of what he does in the ring." Nattie and I shook hands things going well again. _So many things happening on the first day, this feels like a soap opera_.

**End of Chapter**

**Please please please review!**

**More coming soon**

**MissMysteryWriterGurlWWEfan**


	2. First Match

Chapter Two: First Match

I jumped up and down with an invisible jump rope backstage before my debut match tonight on RAW. I stopped and turned it into squats then pushups. I stood up and adjusted my black knee and elbow pads, made sure that my red belt was tight around my black Capri pants, my red vest with gold Italian script on the front reading "Incendio brucia, ma uno" meaning "Fire Burns But One." A line that had a personal meaning to me. On the back of my pants was my ring name Cyntherina Night, wrapped around the legs was fire going up to the front where there was a 'Om' symbol for clearity. I wore my black and red Nikes with my hair down in loose curls.

I heard someone approaching behind me so I looked, there stood Randy Orton, his black viper t-shirt, his wrestling trunks—which in my opinion were wrestling panties not shorts as people commonly referred to them as—his black boots, he had that killer look, damn he was hot. I remembered our little 'situation' earlier and then felt off, I didn't feel as focused as I was a minute ago.

"I want to wish you luck in your match, not to win because we already know you are but to come out uninjured, a lot of wrestlers get hurt out there, I just hope it doesn't happen this early on for you." Randy's words caught me by surprised, with the way he acted earlier I was not expecting _this_.

"Thank you Randy, that means a lot," I smiled at him,

"I was wondering if we could restart, I kind of messed things up earlier and I want to fix it. I am truely sorry for losing my temper and I hope you can forgive me." The look in his eyes were truthful and trustworthy, he meant what he said,

"Of course, it's really okay, you have no reason to apologize Randy," He smiled relieved "How would you suggest we restart?" I asked. He slight smirk grew upon his face.

"I was thinking taking you out, what do you like to eat?" _AH! Randy fucking Orton is asking me out! Holy Shit!_ Were the thoughts going through my head at that very moment. His gaze looked on mine, I was lost in his eyes, those hard, cold yet loving blue eyes,

"I'll eat anything, hell take me to Taco Bell and I will be the happiest chick in the world." I laughed and so did Randy.

"How about Italian?" Randy suggested. I nodded.

"Sounds great, I love Italian, I'm part Italian so I have no choice." I joked. Matthew Cardona (Zack Ryder) walked up and was shocked by Randy actually smiling.

"Hey, you ready for the match?" Matthew asked me.

"Yeah, just warming up." I replied. He walked away, the expression on his face was terror, I didn't know if it was for the same reason as everyone else or because Randy Orton just scared the hell out of wee little Zack Ryder. Randy scoffed lightly, he hated when people ignorned him, I saw that on his face, he was about to get pissed off again.

"Hey, Randy?" I put my hand on his arm _Damn what a muscular arm_. He was in total shock, he absolutely did not expect me to touch him, no one did outside of the ring. Randy was confused, he wondered why I was being so nice to him, and not staying away like the others.

"Listen I have to go to my match but I'll see you later?"

"Sure, maybe I could take you back to the hotel?" He asked.

"I'd like that." I smiled and walked away. I stood at the gorilla position, Randy still in my line of sight, he was watching me, which I enjoyed, I liked knowing that I caught his attention. I stood waiting for Justin Roberts to announce Ted DiBiase and Maryse, they stood in front of me, I was a little ways off to the side, Matthew came to my side and we waited. We all wished each other good luck and Ted and Maryse walked off down the ramp. Next Matthew walk out with a microphone _God his music is…_

_"I want to introduce my new tag team partner, Cyntherina Night!" Zack Ryder turned and the song 'Die trying' by Art of Dying started blasting through the arena. A woman with mocha skin and long black hair with red highlights, in a red vest and black Capri's walked out, her huge arms could only be described with one word, Predator. Zack and Cyntherina walked down to the ring, when they reached the ring Cyntherina climbed up on the apron and climbed over the top rope. With both of them in the ring, Night grabbed a microphone but Maryse talked first with her own mic._

_"Who are you and where did you come from?" Her accent was thick. Michael Cole started talking…which is something he shouldn't do._

_"Yes! I want to know why this woman is out here trying to wrestle against the lovely Maryse! Who is she?"_

_"Will you just shut up and listen." Jerry 'The King' Lawler told Cole._

_"Well I believe Zack already said who I was but let me repeat it, I'm Cyntherina Night," Her voice was deep and dark when she said her own name._

_"And as for where I came from…ask my parents." The crowd cheered and Michael Cole scoffed._

_"Real cute, making jokes at a time like this! Ted DiBiase and Maryse are supposed to be tag teaming right now not talking to some rookie." Cole stated, Lawler gave him a long cold stare._

_"You think you're funny?" Maryse said._

_"Here's a little riddle for you, what's black and blue and red all over?" Night exclaimed._

_"It's what's black and white and read all over, newspaper!" Maryse scoffed._

_"Wrong, I had it right, the real answer is YOU!" Night punched Maryse in the face and the referee rang the bell. The crowd cheered understanding Night's joke. Ted and Zack stood on the apron watching the two woman wrestle. Maryse slapped Night across the face and whipped her hair back. Night regained balance and kicked Maryse in the midsection, then hooked her legs around Maryse's neck and flung her across the ring._

_"Wow! What a move by Cyntherina!" Jerry said. Maryse Irish whipped Night into the ropes and Night jumped over her and grabbed her neck pulling Maryse down to the mat like a reverse RKO._

_"Who knew this newcomer had so much in her!" Jerry stated again. Maryse got up and got the tag with DiBiase, Night had no choice but to tag in Ryder. With Ryder in and Night waiting anxiously on the apron to be back in, the crowd cheered for Zack, they actually cheered for him._

_"Ryder is getting a chant from the WWE Universe!" Michael Cole exclaimed._

_"Ryder, Ryder, Ryder!" The crowd was really getting into this match as DiBiase hit Dream Street on Ryder and pinned him. The ref got to two and a half but Ryder kicked out. DiBiase stood up, shocked, Ryder got up and tagged in Night, forcing DiBiase to tag Maryse. Both women back in the ring, Maryse runs to clothesline Night but misses. Night Irish whips Maryse into the ropes and kicked her in the face. Maryse falls to the mat and holds her face in her hands. Night does her signature hand motions and does her finisher on Maryse, which consists of Night lifting up Maryse and doing a back breaker then following it up with a spinning suplex into a face buster (lifts up for suplex, spins and busts face on mat __**looks much cooler in my mind**__). Night goes for the pin and Ryder stops DiBiase from interfering and Night picks up the victory for her and Ryder. Ryder and Night celebrate in ring as Maryse and DiBiase mop into the back._

_"Woo, woo, woo, you know it!" Ryder shouts._

_"Whatever, can we get on with the show please?" Michael Cole said. Night heard and exited the ring and walked over to the announcer table. 'The King' congratulated Night on the win and they shook hands, Cyntherina turned to Michael Cole with death in her eyes and picked up his Slammy Award that he__** still**__ had sitting on the table in front of him, she was handed a microphone and she spoke into it._

_"Well, I wonder what I should do with this." She smirked knowing full well what she __**wanted**__ to do with it, shove it up Cole's…_

_**Chime, Chime**_

_"May I have your attention please I have received an e-mail from the anonymous RAW general manager. "Leave it to Cole to screw things up, if only he knew what I had planned." Night thought to herself._

_"And I quote," Jerry huffed and Cole continued, "Cyntherina, you showed great ability in the ring just moments ago, you have a smart and cocky attitude and I like that, but I would suggest the you put down Cole's Slammy Award for it cannot be replaced. And I want you to simply walk away." Night rolled her eyes into the back of her head and fake dropped the Slammy, Cole gasped and the crowd, 'The King' and Cyntherina laughed. She placed it back on the table and turned away. She waved to the crowd and departed backstage._

Randy sat in the catering room watching my entire match. I walked in and he was the only one in there. He sensed my presence and stood up. He turned toward me and exclaimed,

"That was impressive, and very funny, what were you going to do with Cole's Slammy?" He asked,

"I wanted to shove it where the sun don't shine but this is a PG show so I couldn't do that," WE laughed,

"You got here a few years too late. You would've been able to that. It would have been amusing to see Cole get what was coming to him." He smirked,

"I know, but I was just going to drop it, seems PG enough to me, I wonder if it would have broken," I continued. I grabbed a soda, not really the best drink to have but hell there was a sprite right there with my name on it. Literally it was in a whole row of food and drinks just for me, special ordered, I felt so special. Randy went off to his match against The Miz and I went to the locker room.

I entered and there was Maryse,

"Hey! That was amazing! You're really good, I had no idea you could do that." She exclaimed hugging me. _WOW! Distance woman! I don't know you like that!_ I thought to myself.

"Thanks, it was fun, maybe we'll get to wrestle again soon." I said.

"I sure hope so." Maryse walked off and I grabbed my clothes and took a shower. _Fuck! Why in the hell are the showers open! Yes I want everyone seeing my naked wet body! Damn you fuckers who did this!_ I screamed in my head and the warm shower water ran down my body, the water seemed to really bring out my tattoos. I had one on my ankle and a matching one on my wrist, it was a street racing group I was in when I was a teenager. I didn't regret it I met my best friends during that time. I had a Kane tattoo on my lower back, it was his name engulfed in flames, something I designed when I was a kid. I had one down my right arm of Italian script, all the names of my family members and their relation to me, like aunt and uncle, mom and dad, my brothers and sisters. And I had a skeleton in a black cloak hiding in the shadows taking the soul from a shadow.

I peeked around before I exited the shower, in fear that someone was watching. I grabbed a towel and went to put my clothes on. I wore a black t-shirt and baggy jeans, with my black and red Nikes. I walked out of the locker room and found Randy coming from his locker room, and of course I had watched his match before I took my shower.

"You were awesome in your match Randy."

"Thanks, so you ready to go?" He asked, I nodded and we headed out. We approached the hotel and parked in the parking lot. He opened my door for me and escorted me inside. Up, up, up to floor 11, he walked me to my door and I unlocked it.

"Thank you for bringing me here, I really appreciate it."

"It's no problem, I'll do it anytime." He half smiled. _Damn, why do you do that? I want you so fucking bad! Just come in and fuck me before you leave! Please!_ I said to myself in my mind.

"I'll let you get to sleep, maybe we can go out tomorrow night? Italian remember?" He said.

"Of course, tomorrow would be good."

"Alright, well, goodnight Cynthia." He said.

"Night Randy," He walked off and I closed and locked my door. I kicked off my shoes and flung myself in bed. _Fuck pajamas_.

**I drifted off into Randy Dreamland. **

_'Randy knocked on my hotel room door, I opened it and saw him standing there in an open button up shirt revealing his sexy abs, and dark jeans. He walked in and kissed me, his hands moving to the sides of my face. He kicked the door shut and __**locked**__ it._** (Because in stories NOBODY locks the damn door! Lol)**_Randy pushed me against the wall hard and continued crushing his lips to mine, this felt so good, I wanted more of him. He pulled my shirt off and unhooked my bra and threw them across the room, he moved to my shorts, he slid them off and disposed of them the same as my shirt, his fingers played at the rim of my red lace panties before he finally slipped them off and away they go with the rest of my clothes. I stopped him from touching and kissing me and I pushed him on the bed, I walked over to the window and threw open the curtains, the moon light shining on my body. No one was around to see a naked woman standing at an open window so I could have it open. My naked moonlit silhouette made him hard, his dick throbbing against his tight jeans, aching for release. I shook my hair out, black waves hanging past my shoulders, I walked over to him and pull off his jeans, the sight of him in just an open shirt was sexy. I removed his shirt and now we both lie naked on my hotel bed. I kissed his chest, down to his cock, it looked like it wouldn't fit in my pussy, and it was long and thick. I grabbed it, jerking it hard enough to make him almost come to his peak but softly enough so it wouldn't hurt. I sucked it and licked down his long shaft and around the head, pre-cum coming out._

_I got up and straddled him, my wet pussy rubbing against his still growing member. Randy grabbed my hips and lifted me onto his dick, I gasped at the largeness inside of me and moaned when Randy started thrusting, his cock filling every inch of my pussy. I leaned my head on his shoulder as he thrust, his deep moans making me wet, my moans making him harder if that was possible. We were about to reach our peak, about to go over the edge...'_

"_I got my own steps, I got my own style_" my ringtone My Own Steps by T-Pain woke me from my sex dream about Randy _FUCK! Every god damn time I am in the middle of a fucking awesome dream I have to be woken up! What the fuck_. I reached over and grabbed my phone "Who in the hell is it?" I said into the phone. I knew it wasn't Randy because he didn't have my number, so anyone else I didn't really give a fuck how I talked to them.

"Well good morning to you to sis!" Of course I should have realized it was going to be my brother! It's always him!

"What the fuck do you want Gaylord Gabriel?"

"Fuck you, I'm not gay!"

"Stop acting like a fucking diva than!"

"Fuck you!"

"YES! That's what Randy Orton was doing in my dream just now THAT YOU WOKE ME UP FROM! Now fuck off ass piss!" I hung up the phone and threw it on the ground _Yes that is totally the way you should treat the most expensive phone you've ever had_ I thought to myself. I looked at the clock and it was only 5am _fuck that asshole!_ I shoved my head back in my pillow and fell back asleep, of course not having the same dream that never happens! _Fuck._ I had a dream about George Eads from CSI: Crime Scene Investigation...mmm...

I woke up at 8am, ugh much too early, but I had no choice. I threw myself on the floor and made my way to my feet. Ugh...I mopped to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and hair. I still didn't feel like being awake. I changed clothes and sluggishly made my way out of the room. I entered the elevator and near 'bout fell asleep. When it opened Randy Orton was standing by the front doors of the hotel talking on the phone. I straightened up put on a smile and appeared to be filled with sunshine. I walked out of that elevator with glee, I wore my black and red Nikes _pardon me for not having a million shoes, I have one, ONE pair of tennis shoes, like a normal person should! I don't need ten different tennis shoes just to go walk around in_ anyway, black and red Nikes, white baggy t-shirt with skulls, and short shorts, my shirt covered most of my shorts. I walked past him and smiled, I continued on until he ran up next to me.

"Hey, you look good." Randy's deep voice reminded me of his deep moans in my dream. It took me a second to respond.

"Oh, thank you, you don't look bad yourself." I said in a flirty voice, my eyes scanned his tall frame wearing a black t-shirt and jeans, something about him was just fucking hot...oh wait...EVERYTHING about him was fucking hot.

"How about we go get breakfast?" He asked.

"Sure," I smiled and we walked down to the nearest Denny's. We sat inside and we talked.

"So tell me about yourself." Randy said.

"Well, I'm from Missouri and I went to college when I was 17, I played soccer for four years, basketball for 3 and football for 3 also. I majored in Criminal Justice and became a cop out of college. I am now a detective; I still have my job, need something to go back to if wrestling fails."

"That's great, I'm from St. Louis Missouri, what part are you from? And I don't think you'll fail, you will be a huge star." Randy smiled.

"Thank you," I smiled back, "I was born and raised in Kansas City, all my life, and I've never lived out of Kansas City before. And as stupid as it sounds I have never had my own bedroom, ever." I put my hand over my face then Randy's hand took mine,

"You're too beautiful you have your face covered." He smiled that damn sexy smile of his. All I could do was blush. We finished breakfast and walked back to the hotel. I looked at my watch and it was almost 10:00am, I had to catch my flight at 10:30am. I hurried to pack my things up and head out to the airport with Randy. We boarded the plane and sat next to each other. We were going to Cleveland, Ohio for a house show. I rested my head on Randy's shoulder and fell asleep, _damn he's a good pillow_ I thought before I slipped into the darkness.

I awoke to Randy soft voice saying we're about to land. My eyes fluttered open and saw his sweet blue eyes looking down at me, I arose and nodded at him, I felt kind of awkward, I hardly knew him but felt so comfortable with him, I only wished he felt the same. I hope resting on his shoulder wasn't crossing any lines or anything. The plane landed and Randy and I departed with the rest of the crowd. We got our bags and headed to the next hotel. The closest hotel was too expensive for me, I would have to stay in a motel, but Randy wouldn't have it,

"I'm not letting you stay in a motel, I will pay for you."

"No, I don't want you to pay for a room for me, a motel is perfectly fine." Randy shook his head back and forth playfully annoyed.

"Fine, just come with me." Randy took us to the hotel where he would stay. We got to the front desk, why I was here I didn't know.

"One room with two beds please." I looked at him,

"I'm really sorry sir; we only have rooms with one bed at this moment." The woman smiled caringly.

"It's okay, that's perfectly fine." Randy exclaimed, not lying. _WHAT THE HELL? OH MY GOD! I am going to share a fucking room with RANDY ORTON! And share a fucking BED!_ I thought to myself but kept my face showing no reaction. Randy retrieved the keycard and escorted me to the elevator. We stood inside alone and I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" He asked, holding back a slight smirk.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Going up to floor 7 in an elevator" He smiled.

"I can't share a bed with you, or even a room. That's for you not me, I didn't pay and I don't want you paying for me. I was perfectly fine with a motel, and I can still go, what's stopping me?" His face turned serious and I was afraid I hurt his feelings.

"You don't want to share a room with me?" He asked a slight change in his voice from the normally hard, deep and content one to a slightly upset, disappointed tone.

"That's not what I meant, I mean, sure I do, but I don't want you spending your money on me." I put my hand on his shoulder to make him face me.

"It's kind of too late, breakfast remember?" He shot a short smirk.

"Yeah, maybe I guess it wouldn't be so bad, if you really wanted me to stay with you."

"I kind of do" His blue eyes always made me want to just..._AHHHHHHH!_ We walked to the room and he unlocked it, we put our bags down and scanned over the room, the bed was a decent size, _a damn good size for pretending to move on top of him in my sleep_ I looked at my watch and it was 5 o'clock. We left and went to the house show.

We got back and it was 8:00pm, I signed a few autographs which I didn't expect. I sat on the couch neither of us were tired enough to go to bed yet,

"So, can I still take you to dinner tonight?" Randy asked.

"Of course, let me get ready real quick." I got up and got some stuff out of my bag. I went into the bathroom and primped myself while he did the same in the other room. I walked out in a short dark red mini dress with one strap and black six inch heels with red on the bottom, my hair was all curled down and my makeup was smoky black around my eyes and red on my lips. The look on Randy's face when he saw me was priceless. He stood there shocked in his black button up shirt tucked into his black dress pants and black dress shoes. _Mmm_,

"You look...absolutely stunning." He said taking my hand and twirling me around. I smiled hugely,

"Thank you, you look damn fine too Mr. Orton." We both laughed and left the room, we made so many heads turn walking out of that hotel like _fuck you wish you was me_ ha! Randy took me to this really nice restaurant, we sat down and ordered.

"Wow, I've never been somewhere this nice." I said.

"You haven't?"

"Nope, born and raised in Kansas City, remember? Nothing this nice there at all," I said.

"Well then, I hope you enjoy yourself. You know, I know I've only know you for a day but I really like you, I feel like you get me and I've never felt like that with anyone else, I feel like I can actually have a friend in this business." _Not expecting that! _I thought to myself

"Same here, we are very much alike and I hardly meet anyone that's the same as me in that way, and I really enjoy your company, and I would really like to do this more."

"I would too." He said, the waitress brought our food and we ate and talked. Later we went back to the hotel. I took off my shoes and threw them back in my bag. I flopped on the bed and lied there falling asleep.

"You can't sleep in that dress, you'll ruin it." I groaned.

"So what...? I'm too tired to move, fuck the dress." I said.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." He walked over to me and picked me up with one arm _OMG I'm so close to him!_

"Now, are you going to take it off or am I?" He said with a raised eyebrow. _PLEASE you take it off and have sex with me!_

"Ugh...I'll do it..." I stood up and walked to the bathroom dragging my duffle bag behind me with my back hunched over. He laughed and started undressing. I came out in my snoopy pajama pants and snoopy t-shirt; Randy held back laughter when he saw me,

"What?" I said with an eyebrow raised.

"Nothing," He snickered. I walked over to the bed and got in on my side, I stayed as far on that side as I could not wanting to invade on Randy's sleeping...privacy...space...or whatever. Soon I got cold and he could tell, I felt him come over to my side and wrap his arms around me _AHHHH OH MY GOD!_

"Better?" He asked.

"Yeah," We soon fell asleep, me wrapped in Randy Orton's arms, warm and having wonderful dreams that I hoped Randy couldn't hear me sleep talking... O.O

**End of Chapter**

**I hope you enjoyed it, I hope it's long enough, **

**I don't want any reviews talking about the things said when she thinking to herself, because if this was REALLY happening don't you think you would think those things? Exactly anyway...**

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW**

**MissMysteryWriterGurlWWEfan**


	3. Chapter 3

**5:02am **

I woke up, I could barely see the slight sunlight from the window through my almost closed eyes. I sat up and stretched, rubbing my eyes I looked down at the bed and saw Randy. **Holy shit, I forgot about him! OH MY GOD. **I started breathing heavy and flung myself from the bed, knocking over the lamp on the nightstand and crashing to the floor with it. I laid still then slowly peaked over the edge of the bed, Randy was still peacefully sleeping. A few seconds later, **OW FUCK OW FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK. **I slowly got up, pulling shards of glass from my arm. I found some tape and expertly taped the lamp back together. **This looks like shit oh my god. Eh, he won't notice. **I wrapped up my arm and got dressed, I went out for a walk.

_**~Randy's POV~ **_

I opened my eyes and didn't see Cynthia, I started to get worried that she left sometime after I had fallen asleep because she didn't want to stay. **I knew I shouldn't have pushed her to stay with me, what the fuck was I thinking.** I got up and got dressed, I checked my cell phone and had a text from Vince asking everyone to come to the arena. As I grapped my bags I looked at the lamp on the nightstand. **What. The. Fuck. Happened to that lamp? It looks like someone murdered it. **I finally turned away from it and noticed Cynthia's bags, I grabbed them and headed out.

_**~Cynthia's POV~ **_

I entered the arena after getting a text from Vince, I walked through the halls and to his office. Other wrestlers were sitting around the room staring at me, **Dafuk. **I felt a hand on my shoulder, I quickly whipped my head toward it and sighed with relief, it was just Randy. We both sat down next to each other.

"You got up earlier today, I woke up at 6am and you were already gone."

"Oh, yeah, I'm a morning person and I wanted to get out for a walk."

"Ah, okay, well I got your bags for you."

"Thanks," I smiled at him and we continued talking. Vince walked in the room sometime later with Teddy Long.

"Good morning everybody, I asked you all here today because RAW is going to invade SmackDown next week in a Live SmackDown event. So you'll all be working with the SmackDown roster to make this a great show. Teddy Long is here to give some ideas on what should happen." Vince explained. A littl bit later we all left when Vince finished giving information about the Live SmackDown.

Me and Randy went out to get some food, when we came back to the arena we warmed up and all that jazz. Later that night we had a house show. I won against Maryse again then me and Randy took an airplane to Tampa, Florida.

_**~The Next Morning~ **_

"Hey Mike," I said as I walked in Gold's Gym in Tampa.

"Hey, how are you?"

"I'm sore, I almost didn't come to the gym today, last night was rough."

"Yeah I bet, I had the room next to you and Randy, shit was rough as fuck." Mike laughed.

"WHAT? Bitch please, we didn't even share a room last night, you were inbetween us asshole." I laughed with him.

"So you're implying that you've shared a room with Randy before? Just not last night? Hm." Mike raised an eyebrow.

"What, no, shut up." I half smiled half scowled at him.

"Haha I knew it, Cynthia and Randy sitting in a tree."

"What are you, in 1st grade?"

"Haha, its true isn't it? Everyone's been saying how you and Randy are together. You guys share rooms, and go out, and Michelle even said that you and him had sex." Mike told me.

"What the fuck? Dude, no. We're not together, and we most certainly have not had sex." I cleared up those rumors while fuming. Why would Michelle even think we had sex? What the fuck man.

"But you've shared a room?" Mike gave me a sly smirk.

"Just shut up and work out." I shook my head and he snickered. I walked over to the treadmill and started it up on speed 5. I was on it at least 10 minutes before Randy walked in the room, he smiled at me then went over to the weights. I got off and went to the weights aswell. We worked out together for awhile then I left with Maryse and Nattie to go shopping. When I got back to the hotel Randy was walking into his room, I walked passed and he stopped me.

"Hey, I wanted to ask you something." Randy pulled me into his hotel room and locked the door.

"Heh, okay, what is it?" I asked. Just then something happened, something I though would never happen, especially so soon. I was shocked, I just stood there looking into his icey blue eyes.


End file.
